1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, and more particularly to a performance measurement in the information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a performance measurement facility has been implemented in the form of a dedicated circuit. Also in a multiprocessor, for example, a duplex hardware configuration wherein a plurality of processors execute identical processing, the processors have performance measurement circuits mounted in duplex fashion, respectively. In the usual operating state of the duplex system, the performance measurement facilities are simultaneously operable. Since, however, the performance measurement facilities are the dedicated circuits for only performance measurements, there is the problem that the amount of mounting increases more than in the absence of the performance measurement facilities.
Moreover, for keeping many kinds of performance information in store, respective registers need to be prepared in correspondence with all the kinds of information. Accordingly, the kinds of performance information to be measured are limited in a system which can include only a limited number of registers.
Further, "UNIX profile" (trademark of AT&T) can obtain the performance information of a subprogram. However, the obtainable performance information is information on processing in the case where the subprogram is called from the specified main program (calling "UNIX profile"), and no performance information can be obtained in the state in which the subprogram is called from any desired main program, that is, in the actual operating state.
Still further, as seen from "UNIX csh" and "UNIX timex" (trademarks of AT&T), programs are so designed that the performance information of the program is not output unless the pertinent program ends. It is therefore impossible to obtain performance information midway of the actual operation (dynamic performance information).